


Guilty Pleasure

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bondage, Desperation, M/M, Piss Play, Piss kink, Rope Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Tell me how it feels.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 100% consensual even tho I'm not writing the convos or events leading up to it 
> 
> I researched it a bit and yes you could massage the bladder via anal fingering!

Mac knew what Dennis's intentions were- they'd discussed it, and he wasn't completely stupid- but for some reason he'd agreed to drink everything Dennis had given him that day. Another beer. Another lemonade. Another soda. Another Gatorade. The second he finished one drink, Dennis had been at his side with another. Any time Mac had tried to go to the bathroom, Dennis found a way to distract him. By the time they got home to the apartment, Mac really had to piss, but he was still too stupid to catch on to what Dennis was doing. 

Dennis was pushing him up against the wall before he could even speak, lips pressed hard against his, teeth clashing together as they kissed sloppily, urgently, like a pair of stupid, horny teens. Mac whimpered at the weight of Dennis's body against his own, pressing against his bladder, making him squirm. Dennis laughed, lowering his hand to palm at Mac's stomach. 

"Gonna tie you up, okay, baby boy?" Dennis trailed kisses up Mac's jawline, teasingly nipping along the edge of his ear and causing the younger man to shiver and close his eyes. 

"Yeah. Fuck, Den," Mac whined, thighs pressed together and tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck. He was temporarily distracted from the pressure in his bladder as Dennis's hand moved down to cup the bulge in Mac's stupid, ugly, baggy blue pants. 

Dennis kept toying with him for a minute before stepping back, turning without a word and walking to his room. He knew Mac would follow. He left the door open behind him, digging through his dresser in search of the rope he and Mac always used. 

He was temporarily distracted by a filthy memory of the one time Mac had tied him down and fucked him senseless. 

"Dennis." Mac whined, shuffling into the room and closing the door behind him. "I'm gonna use the bathroom then I'll-"

"No." Dennis interrupted, turning his head and meeting Mac's flushed, embarrassed expression with his own cold and demanding one. "You won't. Strip."

"But Dennis," Mac started removing his clothes anyway, staring across the room at his boyfriend, "I really gotta-"

"What did I say, baby boy?" Dennis's voice was low, smooth, holding the lengths of rope in his hands and walking over to the bed, flashing a sleazy smile in Mac's direction. "Now come on. Lay down."

Mac's eyes were already just a bit glazed over, staring at Dennis as he hurried to finish stripping, cock hanging half-hard and heavy between his legs. Dennis placed the rope on the bed beside Mac as he laid down, freeing his hands and running them up and down his boyfriend's thighs. He wouldn't say it aloud- unless he was drunk- but Mac's thighs were gorgeous, soft and thick and pale, with that stupid, slutty little shamrock tattooed onto one. He only allowed himself a moment to admire his thighs, though, before picking the ropes back up and setting to work gracefully tying Mac up. 

He had experience tying knots, handling rope, and it didn't take long for him to have Mac laid out just how he wanted him- wrists tied together and fastened into place above his head, legs spread with his ankles tied down to keep them from closing. Mac was staring up at him, lips parted, face flushed a brilliant shade of red. Dennis smirked back down at him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and jeans, letting both fall to the floor. He'd left his shoes at the apartment floor, leaving him naked except for his boxers. 

"Good boy." 

Dennis finally spoke, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Mac's cock, giving it a few small strokes before moving his hand, making his palm rest flat on Mac's lower abdomen, pushing down just slightly against his bladder. He was met with tension beneath his palm and a high pitched whine from his boyfriend. 

"You feel a little tense." Dennis teased, slowly moving onto the bed, positioning himself to sit comfortably between Mac's thighs. 

Sometimes Dennis would tie Mac up when he just barely had to piss. Other times he'd do it when Mac was already about to burst. Mac wasn't quite that desperate just yet, but Dennis could tell he was close. It was obvious that Mac's bladder was full from the way his thighs kept twitching in a poor attempt to press together. 

"Tell me how you feel, baby boy." 

Mac's face instantly flushed a few shades deeper. Dennis knew how Mac felt about talking like that. Saying how he felt full, how his bladder ached and how his cock was getting hard. Dennis would sometimes make Mac describe things in vivid detail, straddling and riding him and making him say just how good it felt. Mac found it degrading, and it turned both of them on. 

"Come on, Mac." Dennis purred, free hand moving to brush his fingertips over Mac's shamrock tattoo. "Tell me."

"I- I have to piss, dude." 

Dennis made a small clicking nose with his tongue and shook his head, scolding, "Not like that, Mac. You know how to talk. Do it properly."

Mac looked away, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. "My- uh- it's really full, Den, and you keep pushing and it feels like I'm gonna burst whenever you do- and, like, my cock wants to get hard but then I won't be able to- to- y'know- and Den, you look so good, I wanna fuck you, I wanna be inside you-"

"You're getting off topic." Dennis interrupted. 

"S-sorry. I can't push my thighs together, and you keep touching them and, like, it almost tickles and it feels good, and then you press again and- fuck, Dennis, c'mon-" Mac's voice raised a few octaves as Dennis pressed down harder on his bladder. 

Dennis lifted his hand from Mac's thigh to reach up and slip two of his fingers between Mac's lips. The younger man happily complied, sucking at them greedily, relaxing a bit at the excuse to stop explaining. The fingers were gone just as soon as they'd arrived, however, and Dennis was reaching down, circling Mac's hole with one of his wet fingers, and then he was pushing it in. 

If there was one thing Dennis had learned from Mac, it was that the younger man's asshole got a hell of a lot tighter when he had to piss. 

Mac was whimpering but Dennis kept pushing, finger sliding in up to the second knuckle, and then he was curving it and massaging it in an upward motion, still pressing down on Mac's bladder with his other hand, and Mac felt his eyes start to water. 

"Den- Den, you're really pushing it." Mac's voice cracked as he let his head fall back against the pillows, screwing his eyes shut. His legs kept twitching, trying to free themselves from their restraints. 

Dennis slid in the second finger, curving it up as well, and Mac actually yelped as a tiny splash of piss squirted out of his cock and into his stomach. 

"Messy." Dennis scolded, smirk growing on his lips. Mac's face was still bright, bright red. "Look at me, baby boy. Tell me how bad you have to go."

Mac reluctantly opened his eyes, tears clinging to the corners. "I feel so full it hurts. But, like, it feels good- Den, my cock is almost hard and I have to piss and-"

"Shh." Dennis interrupted him, shaking his head, glancing down at Mac's semi-hard cock. "We'll stay here until your bladder can't hold it anymore. Until it all forces its way out."

Mac groaned quietly, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Dennis lifted his hand for a few moments before pressing his palm flat against Mac's lower abdomen yet again, cock twitching at the way Mac whimpered and flinched. Dennis's cock was completely hard, his boxers tented up in the crotch, but he was, for once, more focused on someone else than he was on himself. He wanted to watch Mac lose control. 

"I can't keep holding it." Mac finally mumbled after a few more minutes of squirming. "Dennis, I- I really can't, dude, it hurts, I really have to go." 

Dennis just pushed down harder and watched as a tiny bit of piss squirted out from Mac's cock, eyes widening as Mac tried to regain control but failed, more piss starting to spurt out before he was fully letting go, losing control, pissing all over his own stomach and whimpering, looking up at Dennis as his bladder slowly emptied. His piss was practically gushing out of him, nerves tingling with relief, breath growing shallow and cock twitching with arousal, pausing the stream for just a second. Dennis was finally jerking off, boxers pushed down and hand wrapped around his cock, moving closer, hovering overtop of Mac. He was looking back and forth from Mac's cock to his face, grunting as he continued fisting his cock. 

The stream finally dribbled to a stop, Mac's cock twitching, his stomach and thighs and the mattress below him soaked in piss. His eyes were glazed over, barely processing the site of Dennis jerking off over him, vaguely aware of the new, sticky heat on his skin when Dennis came, come splattering onto Mac's already wet torso. 

His hips jerked weakly as Dennis's fingers wrapped around his cock, and Dennis was still groaning, blinded by arousal. Mac came embarrassingly quick- sensitive and needy, cock heavy and twitching in Dennis's hand. 

They both took a few minutes to regain any sort of sense, and Dennis fumbled to untie the knots in the rope that held Mac in place. 

"We need to shower." Dennis looked down at his boyfriend, his expression soft, showing admiration for once. Dennis was proud of Mac. 

"We need to get a new mattress after that." Mac mumbled, but he couldn't help but smile when Dennis rolled his eyes and pulled him off the bed and toward the bathroom.


End file.
